


I'd Die For You

by ShadowstarKanada



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstarKanada/pseuds/ShadowstarKanada
Summary: Set post-tanker, during the time when Otacon and Solid Snake are trying to fake the latter's death. Hal needs to remake Liquid in Dave's image. He enjoys himself far too much.
Relationships: Otacon/Liquid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'd Die For You

Hal watched Dave drag Liquid's body onto the boat with no little appreciation. The tense muscles, the perfect almost-frown of concentration-- he hadn't aged a day since Shadow Moses. Some people might call him well-preserved. Hal didn't think that was quite appropriate: hot fit the bill much better. Oh, yes, he was.

And as for Hal, he was staring! The color rose to his cheeks and his face heated. Dave was going to notice...

Hal sat down and typed a few commands onto his laptop. "I should be able to make him look almost exactly like you," said Hal after his face felt a little cooler. "Well, except for the arm, of course. When I'm done, not even your own mother would know the difference."

"I'd bet Ocelot would," said Dave tiredly, as he sat down heavily beside Hal.

Hal sighed and put the computer down carefully on a table beside him, turning to face Dave with a critical eye. He still hadn't recovered from the tanker. "Playing commando all the time isn't good for you. We should have sent someone else."

"Someone who might have blown my cover, Hal? I think we've done enough of that for one week," came the disgusted reply.

Hal bit his lip on the sorry that tried to come out. He'd apologized a hundred times already, and if Dave wasn't ready to hear it, he wasn't going to say it again. "Then we should have waited for you to feel better," he said instead.

"They're already getting suspicious that they haven't found me. They've had trawlers out there the whole time. You know that."

"Yeah," said Hal, vaguely. His eyes were drifting dangerously again. He turned back to his computer. "Maybe you should go to bed. I've set the boat to autopilot. We should get to the drop point in about an hour."

Dave stood up and cracked his back. Hal winced. "Yeah, I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me when we get there."

"Sure." Hal stood. "Do you need anything? I feel awful about all this," he said with an expansive yet awkward gesture that encompassed both Snake's three broken ribs as well as the body lying on the table.

"I could do without anything else from you for a while," said Dave, shaking his head angrily. "Don't know what you were thinking," he muttered, under his breath but loudly enough for Hal to hear it. "Anonymous tips." He shook his head.

Hal leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, you're still mad, I get it," he said as Dave left the room.

Hal turned his gaze to the computer again, but it wasn't distracting enough with a dead body lying a few feet away. Hal was going to have to touch it to make it look like Snake. Dye its hair. Dress it in Snake's sneaking suit. Undress it.

He couldn't just avoid it. Snake had gone through another sort of hell to get it here. Just because Hal had some... issues... didn't mean he could let Snake's work go to waste, could he?

Hal turned and gazed at the muscular, dead man. The body. The stiff. He felt the blood flow into his face again and turned quickly, before it could flow anywhere else.

"I can't do this," he said, his face burning, his feet already moving him to the door. But if not him, whom? It wasn't like he could dump this on Snake.

Hal closed the door softly.

It wasn't like he really _wanted_ to dump this on Dave either, if he told the truth. Dave was injured. Dave was tired. Hal locked the door with an audible click.

Dave wouldn't _enjoy_ it.

Hal licked his lips eagerly as he turned around. He touched Liquid's cold face and frowned. That wasn't quite right. The cold from the cryostasis they'd kept him in almost burned in it's intensity. He felt himself wilting.

He hadn't-- it had been almost two years. Sniper Wolf. She'd been... the warmth as it left her... Keeping him safe... that warmth...

_Work first_ , he reminded himself, _then pleasure_. Besides, it would be much better if Liquid looked more like--

Hal cut the thought off and filled the tub with hot water, then dragged Liquid off the table and into the tub, clothes and all. It wouldn't matter if he had some post-mortem broken bones. The Patriots would expect that anyways.

"It's not too hot, is it, Liquid?" asked Hal softly, propping Liquid's good arm up over the faucet to keep his head up. He put his hand down into the water and swirled it gently. Far too hot, but he had to warm the body. "Don't answer. I'll take care of you."

Hal looked at the scientist's frock Snake had covered the man with, and his hands trembled with excitement as he reached for the buttons. What would he find under the white material? After the first was undone, the rest went quite quickly, the last one breaking off under Hal's quick fingers.

"You... look really good," leaning over to breathe it into Liquid's ear. He pulled back and smiled at him. "I wonder why they call you Liquid." His hands moved up and began to massage the dead man's neck. Liquid's eyes were closed. "I need to wash your hair," he said affectionately. "Don't worry, you're not going to drown in the tub."

He pulled the larger arm off of the tap and let the man's head slip down under the water for a moment, then pulled him back up.

"This would be much easier if I were in there with you," said Hal as he tried to pull the arm back up. "But I'd bet you wouldn't like that." He grabbed the small packet of coloring that Snake used and opened it. "You know," he said conversationally as he poured the dye onto Liquid's hair, "Dave doesn't like people in the bathroom with him at all. Doesn't matter if he's showering, or taking a bath, or even just shaving. Were you like that when you were alive?"

He pushed the head forward and almost lost control of Liquid's body as it fell into the hot water, but he managed to rescue it. Luckily none of the dye got in the water. Hal didn't think he had enough for a second coat, not unless Snake kept some hidden under his pillow in case of a hair emergency.

Hair emergency? Hal giggled.

Though, come to think of it, Dave's hair _did_ look bad the day after a mission.

"We're almost done, Liquid." They just had to wait for it to set. Hal smiled brightly and leaned Liquid back to rest his arms. Good thing they hadn't opted for a rowboat. Not that this was all that big-- a tiny bedroom, a little kitchen, a bathroom that was more than spacious, though Hal thought putting it right beside the noisy boiler seemed a little inappropriate.

Hal checked the clock over the door. It looked like it was enough time. He let Liquid slide back under the water and put his hands under the water with him to wash the dye out, then hooked his elbows under Liquid's armpits and pulled him up out of the water. Liquid was too heavy; Hal felt himself falling backwards, the other man on top of him.

"Ugh, Snake!" How pushy! Hal pushed the other man over onto his front and pulled the scissors off the table. "Time for your haircut. I know, I know, the mullet isn't high fashion, but let's face it: you walked around Alaska shirtless."

He put the scissors against Liquid's newly darkened hair. "Don't move," he warned with a bright grin. He cut Liquid's hair as quickly as he could. The way Liquid had fallen, it was obvious they were both getting impatient.

"I'm pretty screwed up, aren't I," whispered Hal, pausing in Liquid's haircut as he leaned over to the body's ear again. "But it's your own fault..." He leaned back and surveyed the work. The Patriots would know it wasn't Solid Snake, but the rest of the world wouldn't.

Hal could barely tell the difference from the back at this point, except for the arm. He rolled Liquid over with some difficulty. The front wasn't as exact a match; there was something about the eyebrows-- but it was close enough. Hal didn't want to wait anymore. He was tired of waiting for love. Even if it wasn't really love at all.

He kissed Liquid's lips hesitantly at first. They were still warm from the brief time in the hot water as his tongue slid into the unresponsive mouth. He'd fantasized about this countless times before: Liquid's body lying under him, powerless to move or to fight or to scream, unable to ask for respite or mercy.

Hal's hands-- _Otacon's_ hands-- went slowly to the other man's genitals. There was something about it that felt different from Wolf-- besides it being a man, of course. It felt almost _more_ wrong now than it had then. Was it the freshness of the corpse? The _anger_ he felt now, so opposed to the sorrow and fear he'd felt then...

But the blood was rushing downward. His body didn't care if his mind was torn.

Hal pulled Liquid's arm up so that it hung around him like a heavy wet noodles, still hot from the water, and stole another kiss from Liquid's generous mouth. His hands moved down and he unzipped his pants to release the growing bulge.

"You shouldn't have done it," he whispered, his breath ghosting along Liquid's face. He stroked himself gently to increase his erection, speeding up to counter the non-responsive acts of the other man. "Look at me," he demanded. One hand softly stroked himself while the other reached up and opened Liquid's eyes so that the other man would have no choice but to stare at Hal while this happened to his body. Hal's breath hitched as he stared into those eyes. Just like Dave's, but _not_ his...

Hal bit his lip and steadied himself against the larger man, carefully positioning himself against the man's entrance before pushing himself in. It was harder than he'd have expected. Thawing hadn't helped the rigor mortis to subside, but it was tight and it was _good_.

He stroked himself in and out, his eyes locked onto Liquid's. "I _hate_ you," he muttered through clenched teeth, and did it again. "You ruined my life," he accused. He sped up, in and out of Liquid like a steam engine.

Liquid's arm fell off of him limply. "Can't even hold onto me properly?" he asked, pulling the arm back up. His hands went down to help him stay up while he thrust, and Liquid's arm fell off his back again.

"Fine," Hal muttered. "We'll try something else."

His hands slowly moved up off of the floor as he continued to move in Liquid. When they reached his nipples, he twisted slowly. "Bet that hurt me more than you," he whispered, then ducked his head to kiss Liquid again as he came, sickly sweet power rushing through his veins.

He pulled himself out and collapsed, panting, on Liquid's corpse. The taste of Liquid was still on his lips, the feeling of his release still flowing through him. He ran a hand through the Snake's newly dyed hair and kissed the corpse again as the heat began to turn into a chill. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he crawled off of Liquid's still form. "I just couldn't help myself..."

It was looking less and less attractive as he stood watching it. The chopped remains of Liquid's arm, the bruises on muscles that hadn't had the chance to heal after the climactic battle with Solid Snake. The flush on Hal's face was receding, turning him deathly cold.

He had to get the thing dressed before they reached the drop off point.

He turned to get the clothes off of the table behind him.

"Have fun?" asked Dave, his eyes cold and hard.

"D-Dave-- This isn't... this isn't what it looks like."

"Good. It looked like you just screwed my dead brother."

"Well, I..." Hal looked down and realized his pants were still down. He pulled them back up self-consciously.

Dave stared at him while Hal struggled to find some words, _any_ words, to make Dave understand. "I get it," said Dave finally. "You were trying for authenticity. Good job."

"I..." Hal couldn't meet Dave's eyes.

"Go upstairs and make sure the boat's still on course."

"Snake, I..."

"I've got some cleanup to do," said Dave, disgustedly looking between Hal and the body.

"I'll just get him dressed," offered Hal.

"No," grunted Snake. "Take your computer and get out of here."

"But Snake--"

"I said _get out_ ," said Snake, moving quickly at Otacon, his hands out to grab him. Otacon took at step back and tripped over the body. His eyes met Snake's, and the naked fury in them made him quickly look away again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Snake offered him a hand and pulled him up. "You need help," he said, then pushed Hal out of the room, closing the door and re-locking it.

Hal's back hit the door and he slid down it, fighting tears. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hal is a necrophiliac. Don't believe me? Why'd he only say "Emma" after poor E.E. was dead then, huh? Okay, he's not. But this was not only amazingly fun to write, but also quite difficult for several reasons. I hope it shocked you. Mwahahahahaha.
> 
> I blame a part of my inspiration on someone saying that dead men get erections from rigor mortis. Another part of my inspiration can be blamed on people writing Liquid x Hal, at time of publication. And the final part of my inspiration can be directly attributed to my unnamed beta, who told me to write smut. Since when do I write nice fluffy smut? That'll learn ya.


End file.
